The Flow of Fate
by soaringXspirit
Summary: Eleven years after the movie. Took me a while to come up with this. Of course it's Haku X Chihiro. Enjoy! Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Spirited Away**

:Haku's POV:

_Just another summer's day_. The sky was clear and the sun was bright. From the window in my office I could see the never-ending ocean of the Spirit World. In a few hours the train would pass through, and then hurry on its way. But it would always cause the water to ripple and wave.

She was like the train. She came, she went, but she certainly made her mark. The bathhouse was never the same after Chihiro left.

Yubaba developed a soft-spot in her heart after Chihiro's departure, and Yubaba began treating her employees with a little more kindness. She happily retired three years ago. With the amount of gold her had tucked away she probably could have retired much sooner, but she claimed that her old nerves had grown tired of serving the spirits. So Yubaba and her son Boh packed up their bags and settled in the countryside. In fact, they are now neighbors with Zeniba.

The bath house was left to me. After all, I was Yubaba's apprentice. My first order of business? Free everyone from their contracts. It was an easy enough task since the spells Yubaba put on the contracts weakened when she retired. I told all the workers that it would be their choice whether they stayed or left. Out of the hundreds of workers, only two frogmen left. I suppose that meant that I was doing something right.

You could say I had a good life running the bath house. I was a rich, powerful, strong River God (yes, God) who owned the most famed bath house in the whole Spirit World. But there was certainly one thing, one beautiful that had been missing from my life for the past eleven years: Chihiro. Don't worry though, I had a plan to fix that.

**A/N: What do ya think? Shall I continue or sack it? (I'm sorry that it's so short, it's really more like a prologue). I've been having a really hard time coming up with a fanfiction for SA. I think it's because it's such a masterpiece, and it's hard for me to make it work with the movie. But I mean, they HAVE to meet again. They just HAVE to. C'mon, Haku promised. And he's a dragon, and dragons never go back on their promises. **

**I'm trying out some new stuff here: first off I want each chapter to be in a different POV. This one was Haku's, next up will be Chihiro's, etc. **

**And don't worry folks; I love fluff, so I can guarantee that there will be fluff. But not so much fluff that it's overkill, haha! **

**And if you have any suggestions/any ideas that you would like to see, please tell me! I haven't completely figured out the flow of this story yet, so feel free to give me some ideas! They're always welcome! And if you have any requests for other fics I'll be happy to take them as well! :3**

**~Soar**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Spirited Away**

:Chihiro's POV:

I could feel my eyes drooping slightly as I waited for the breads to finish baking. It was still an hour before opening time. Why did the manager always have to give me morning shifts? Sure, I loved working at the little bakery; it was full of friendly smiles and sweet laughs, but on a rainy Monday morning, I wanted nothing more than to be back in the cozy depths of my bed.

BEEP BEEP BEEP, the oven called. I checked on the breads. They were perfectly risen, with just the right golden color. Grabbing my oven mitt, I set the two loaves on the counter to cool off. Soon, the bakery was filled with the aroma of sweet cinnamon.

Hours passed. It was almost midday. Pretty soon I'd be on my way back to my apartment to take a power nap before heading out to my other part-time job. I rested my cheek on my hand and didn't budge when my waist long hair fell in front of my face. Things were the same as always. Outside on the terrace I saw a white cat with brown spots lounge on one of the bakery's chairs. He just slept there all day, every day. One time a girl who looked just a few years younger than me came by and seemed to have a conversation with the cat. The strangest part about it was when the cat left and the girl followed. I wondered what sort of adventures she found.

Something caught my eye. A dragon. Long, silver, blue, floating through the sky. Or at least, that's what I wanted to see. When I actually looked, it was nothing more than a little boy flying a horizontal kite behind him as he ran down the sidewalk.

_Haku…_For years I had been trying to tell myself that it was just a dream, that time I spent in the Spirit World, but I knew that I was lying to myself. I had to go back. In fact, I hadn't even gone to that part of the region since I graduated from high school. I convinced myself that it was time I took a "sick-day" from my jobs and paid a visit my parents' blue house on the edge of the woods.

**A/N: The Cat Returns anyone? ;) You get 10 awesome points if you noticed the reference, haha. Hope you enjoyed this quickie chappie! **


End file.
